


Possessive, much?

by Batfink



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive John, Short One Shot, Undercover As Gay, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Five times Casey got possessive of Chuck and one time Chuck returned the favour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two firsts for me here, first in the Chuck fandom and first five plus one.
> 
> Be gentle.

V

"I need a signature for the new equipment for Agent Carmichael." The NSA delivery boy announced setting down a box and holding out a pen and clipboard.

Chuck reached out to take the pen but was beaten to it by Casey. "I'll sign it." He stated gruffly. "My Asset's not touching anything I haven't checked over personally." He scrawled his name and the guy nodded before leaving.

'My Asset', Chuck thought to himself. When had he gone from 'The' to 'My'? He thought back...

IV

"If you do not wish to tell us where the Intersect is, we will beat it out of you." The unknown man had informed Chuck.

"Really?" Chuck sighed. "You could be a little more creative." He pulled fruitlessly against his restraints. "You know, my handler once threatened to gut me with a plastic spork! Now _that_ paints a picture."

Enraged the man made to take a swing at him. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Casey's growl came from the far side of the room along with the sound of a gun being cocked. "I kinda like my asset in one piece."

III

"Major Casey, that is not your decision to make!" The CIA agent (Sarah's boss) snapped at Casey.

Casey smiled. "My asset, my decision. End of."

Chuck would have protested that it should be HIS decision, but for once Casey was on his side so he just nodded and kept quiet.

II

"We're going undercover _where_ exactly?" Chuck squeaked.

"A gay nightclub." Casey stated unfazed.

\-- 

They had decided on arrival to split up. There was a lot of ground to cover and a lot of people. That being said, Casey was spending as much time keeping an eye on Chuck as he was on looking for their mark so it didn't take him long to figure out that there was a guy trying to chat Chuck up.

Chuck felt strong arms slide around his waist and a wall of heat arrive against his back. He was a split second from panic when the familiar voice of his handler rumbled against his back.

"There you are. What did I tell you about wandering off?" His breath was a warm tickle against Chuck's ear but his voice was loud enough to be heard by Chuck's admirer over the beat of the music.

Chuck blushed but played his part. Reaching back he slid his hand onto the back of Casey's neck before twisting slightly towards him. He grinned coyly at Casey before replying. "That you'd punish me?"

He saw Casey's eyes widen just the tiniest fraction before his hands tightened where they rested on Chuck's hips. Before he could respond, Chuck's admirer interupted.

"He's with you?" The man asked and whether he had been talking to Chuck or Casey it didn't matter as it was Casey that replied.

"Yes." He smiled pulling Chuck firmly against his body. "This one's mine."

Chuck was blushing, but thankfully the club lighting hid it quite well. He made a show of snuggling into Casey's side just to be sure the guy took the hint.

When he did and wandered off, Chuck leaned in to whisper in Casey's ear. "Thanks."

Casey nodded, one arm still around Chuck's waist. "No problem. I think we should stick together the rest of the mission though. Make sure no one else tries to get their grubby paws on my asset."

I

"You need to train him, Casey" Sarah snapped.

"Me! Why me?" Casey huffed.

"Well as you take great delight in telling everyone he's _your_ asset." Sarah shot back.

"If he was MY asset he'd be staying in the van." Casey growled.

\-- 

'Huh'. Chuck thought to himself. So, Casey had been calling him 'My Asset' for a good couple of months now.

+I 

Kung fu wasn't the only new skill the Intersect 2.0 had given Chuck, so he no longer had to stay in the van, much to Casey's annoyance. That being said, Chuck had a feeling Casey might, just might, be pleased to see him out of the van this time.

"Where is the intersect?" Chuck heard the unknown captor demand of Casey as he sneaked into the building.

He edged forwards until he caught sight of them. Casey was chained to a metal chair surrounded by the man who had spoken and four armed goons.

"I ain't telling you shit." Casey growled spitting blood towards his captor.

It had taken Chuck a while to figure out where Casey had been taken and clearly the time had already been used to smack him around a bit. He felt guilty. Casey was always quicker to find him when their roles were reversed as was usually the case. Mind you, he was pretty sure Casey had tagged him with a tracking chip at some point.

The man advanced on Casey to hit him again but Chuck distracted him by shooting the four goons before they knew what had happened. He advanced into the captors line of sight. "You shouldn't have touched MY handler." He informed the man, before knocking him out cold.

Stepping over to Casey he knelt down in front of him, running his fingers across his face, checking his injuries. A busted eyebrow, a soon to be black eye and a bloody but seemingly not broken nose. "You're okay." He breathed out relieved.

Their faces close together it only took a slight tilt of his head to bring their mouths together in a firm kiss. Chuck's hands grabbing onto Casey's shoulders as his mouth opened to allow Casey's tongue entrance.

Chuck felt Casey's hands come up, sliding into his hair, pulling him closer and it took him a moment to realise that was strange. Slowly, he pulled his mouth away and moved his hands to grip Casey's arms.

"When did you?" He trailed off as Casey grinned at him.

"Bout five minutes before you started shooting. Wanted to see what you would do before I decided if I needed to get involved."

Chuck rolled his eyes then leaned back in and kissed Casey again. "I should warn you, I can be a possessive ass."

Casey shrugged. "Shouldn't be a problem." He hauled them both to their feet and then grabbed the captor dragging him up and throwing him over his shoulder. "Teach him to mess with my asset." He laughed following Chuck out to where he had hastily parked the van.


End file.
